Winter
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: It has been so long since I posted anything for me on here, I thought I was past due, so here we are a little SupernaturalxWhite Collar fic.


**Okay you can ask my sisters how true my hate of cold is. It is just so true it is pathetic. :) My current word is indeed pathetic.**

I awoke to freezing cold air in Neal's apartment. I curled into his side shivering lightly and pulling the blanket tighter around us.

"Hmm. What's wrong?" Neal asked glancing down at me, still sounding half asleep.

"I'm cold," I muttered weary myself. He got up and wrapped a blanket about him. I groaned as his warmth left the bed and went to the window.

"Well no wonder you are so cold," he said smiling.

"Why?"

"Come see."

"Mm-mm," I groaned my negative, rolling over and looking up at him.

"Oh come on. The view is beautiful," he said.

"I am not moving," I argued.

"Alright fine," he said scooping me up in his arms and spinning me around, the sheet still wrapped around me.

"Neal!" I shrieked in surprise wrapping one arm around his neck and place my other palm flat against his chest. "What pray tell is so beautiful about the city that you want me to see it?" I demanded.

"That," he said aiming my face to the outside where there were snow drifting lazily down.

"Oh. Mercy. Of. Valhalla," I muttered, my eyes wide in shock.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Define beauty. The snow is pretty but I hate it," I said glancing at him.

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked, "Snow is beautiful, and especially beautiful when you have someone to share it with."

"Aww. You are so sweet," I cooed, "But I still hate it."

"Can I try and change your mind?" he asked.

"You can try all you want but I doubt you can," I said. "I am a summer child we are naturally averted to the cold. Not to mention my elements are fire and earth. I am naturally anti-winter."

"You have defied nature before," he said with that smirk of his.

"Yeah… not this time," I muttered burying my nose into his neck and breathing deep his scent. I closed my eyes and was swirled up in his scent and the world it placed me in. I ran my hands over his warm sweet skin and sighed.

"Come on, Lindsey. At least go ice skating with me," he begged softly breaking some of my walls.

"Wait… have you ever seen me on skates? Not pretty," I said.

"I haven't but I think it would definitely an experience," he said with a smile.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?" I gasped taken somewhat falsely aback.

"No just trying to expand you horizons," he muttered into my hair.

"Alright don't gripe next time I do the same," I said referring to the time he came home and I had been cooking haggis…the old fashioned way.

"Deal," he said setting my feet on the floor and going to get ready. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my jeans, long sleeved T, jean coat, and furred boots.

"Hey, how's this gonna work? I don't even own skates."

"That is why you have me," he said stepping from his closet with a pair of white skates, "Even had them broken in for you."

"Some part of me wants to kiss you and some part of me wants to slap you," I smirked stepping into his arms.

"I'll take the first," Neal said smiling. I smiled and stood on my tip-toes and we kissed softly and fiercely at the same time. It wasn't a long kiss but it was followed by a couple of playful pecks at each other's lips.

"Come on," he said pulling me out the door.

000

"I swear I hate you," I growled as I stepped out on the ice.

"You are one of the most graceful dancers I have ever seen, how bad could you be at ice skating?" he asked gliding across the ice. As if to answer my feet slipped opposite directions out from underneath me. I hit my butt hard on the ice and glared up at my laughing husband.

"I am going to hit you," I threatened. He just helped me up and skated off followed by a string of ancient Norwegian curses unintelligible to any but me. I skated around the edge keeping one hand to the wall of the rink to keep my balance. He was skating rings around me smirking each time he passed.

"Damnit!" I screeched again as I fell again and busted my butt. Neal skated to a stop behind me and lifted me to my feet again.

"Not nearly as elegant as I might have assumed," he said.

"I did give you fair warning," I reminded him. He smiled and placed a hand on my waist.

"Then let me help you," he whispered in my ear. I felt the blood flush to my face as we skated out to the center of the ice. We spun and he kept my hand in his and then pulled me back into his chest. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Kami, I love you," I whispered, knowing my eyes looked like saucers, lidding in as we drew closer.

"I know," he smirked, his lips touching mine briefly. I purred pressing my form into his again.

"Let's get outta here. You obviously aren't equipped for skating?" he said guiding me back off of the ice.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me through the park smiling. I leaned in closer to him and smiled up at him.

"You're warm," I said leaning against him.

"Why are you just wearing that jacket? Wouldn't a heavier coat be better?" he asked though he wasn't complaining at my sudden closeness.

"Well in the past I was usually down south during the winter when all I really needed was a jean jacket. I haven't gotten equipped for New York winters yet," I replied.

"Come here," he said opening his coat and pulling me into it with him. I flushed a deep red and curled deeper into his warmth.

"I love you so very much," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too," I choked out my heart hammering. Suddenly a burst of cold hit me directly in the face.

"HEY!" I sputtered, spitting snow out of my mouth and scraping it from my face.

"Sorry, Lindsey," came a feminine and familiar voice, "I didn't know you were hiding in Neal's coat." I shot a glare toward Elizabeth.

"Oh it is on," I hissed with a smile, scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it lightly at her. She squealed and the fight was on. We threw snowballs at each other for a good long while before we stopped because our fingers were numb and we were so cold we could barely move.

"I think it's time we all got home and get warm," Peter suggested.

"Y-yes p-p-please," I stammered shaking with cold. I took a deep breath and blew a fireball into my hand in an attempt to thaw my frozen appendages.

With a farewell to our friends we went back to Neal's apartment. When we got back to the warm apartment I immediately dashed to the heater and all but shoved my hands into the furnace.

"You weren't kidding about you hating the cold," he said, hanging his scarf up neatly.

"Not even in the slightest," I said practically curling up on the warm metal. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's something that you get used to I suppose," he said curling me in his arms and keeping me warm.

"Or you are born into," I said curling closer to his body. I closed my eyes and breathed deep his scent. He pulled my hair free and kissed along my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked more out of curiosity than rejection.

"Warming you up," came his husky reply.

"Mnn, I think I may rather enjoy that," I purred.

"Thought you might," he whispered as I rolled over in his lap. He had, at some point, brought some pillows to surround us like a nest and when I rolled I pressed him back against the plush pillows smiling.

He took my mouth in his and wrapped me close as he could to his body, nuzzling against my neck and latching his lips onto my pulse point causing me to arch into him and groan pitifully begging into him. I ground gently against him, my hips arching into him, causing him to groan and cup the back of my head deepening our kiss as I shifted my legs astride him.

Neal's hand traveled to the hem of my T-shirt pushing it up teasingly. I could already feel my blood pounding and the heat spreading from my core through my limbs.

"Neal!" I gasp as his warm thumb runs along my breast bindings searching for the tie-off that kept the bindings from falling off in the midst of battle or other activities. However he was learning quickly how to free my bindings from my body so he could easier reach my breasts.

"Try and relax," he said smirking against my collarbone. I smirked and sat back on my heels and sensually pulled my shirt from my chest, giving him a good view of my body.

"How 'bout I just get comfortable and you follow my lead," I whispered in reply.

"I think I could live with that," he said smiling as his hands moved over my arms and stomach. My eyes rolled back in my head at his warm skin like velvet over my own tough skin. I rolled my body into his, his hands flitting over my back, sending heat and chills down my spine.

I tossed my head back and moaned, my eyes rolling back in bliss as he kneaded my hipbones, a sensation he knew all too well I adored. I felt myself getting all wet and the heat poured over me like liquid fire; blissful wonderful liquid fire that seared straight through to my bones.

"Neal," I gasped as he pulled the bindings free and the cold air beading my nipples to rock hard points. Neal leaned up and took one of the buds in his mouth sending shivers down my spine.

"Gah!" I gasped rolling my hips against his own hips harder earning a loud gasp as his hands clamped tighter around my hips pulling me closer to him so I could feel his engorged member. I rolled my eyes back and moaned desperately to feel him inside me.

"You are just so beautiful," he said. I pushed his boxers over his hips.

"And you are so full of it," I muttered. He rolled us over and pinned me beneath him.

"Mm I suppose I will have to find some way to show you otherwise," he said his sapphire eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Good luck, good looking," I smirked. He trailed kisses down my arm and onto the inside of my wrist and to the palm of my hand where scars criss-crossed the palm where I had drawn blood for my spells. He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep shaking breath. He looked up at me, eyes smoldering and making my heart-rate spike and the throbbing grow between my thighs.

"Please Neal," I gasped groaning and arching up into him as his hand slid down my body and sliding into my folds. "Nnn! Yes!" I gasped.

Neal groaned arching up and pulling me close to him. One of my arms caught myself holding me up into his form. My other arm wrapped around his back as I pulled him close to me and I groaned as he started up a steady slow rhythm almost torturously pushing into me then pulling out again.

"Lindsey," he gasped groaning as he rocked into me. The heat of his body was rushing through my veins as he rocked into me his lips like fire against my neck, over my collarbone, down my breast. His hands fisted in my hair as he started kneading my scalp, sending even more heat and delight through my body.

"Yes! Mnn," I moaned pushing up against him. My head dropped back as I drew closer to my peak. I clawed at his back suddenly desperate to not let go until he was ready to let go with me.

"It's okay, come on, baby," he groaned into my ear softly. I lost it. My head fell back and I saw a blinding white hot light as every muscle in my body contracted and relaxed simultaneously. I barely registered Neal's grunt as he finished shortly behind me. I collapsed onto the pillows, Neal pulling me over with him. I curled up on his chest smiling like an idiot up into his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I smirked.

"So have I changed your mind about winter and snow?" he asked.

"Not a bit," I smirked, "But let's just say I can stand it a bit better now."

"Good," he said kissing me softly. I rested my chin on my arms that rested on his abdomen as I stared up at my Greecian god. I smiled entirely relaxed. For once.

**I really do hate winter. Dispise it. But thinking about if that con-man warmed me up…it makes it a little more bearable. **


End file.
